


Worst Nightmare

by Allofthebowtiesandscarves (orphan_account)



Series: Worst Nightmare [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine have a sleepover together when Blaine gets a terrible nightmare and starts crying in his sleep. Kurt's afraid to wake him so he just hugs Blaine to his chest and lets him cry. The next morning, Blaine doesn't remember a thing about the nightmare and Kurt decides to not talk about it either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Nightmare

_'No, no, leave Kurt alone. Please, just leave him be and take me instead!’_

_The man holding the gun in his hand stepped closer to the chair Kurt sat on, his wrists tied behind his back and his mouth covered with a piece of duct tape which muffled each and every pleading sound he made. ‘Oh, you want to trade places with him? You want to sacrifice your own life for him? How sweet!’_

_‘Mmmmmph, mmph mmmmph mmph,’ Kurt struggled against his bonds, looking pleadingly at Blaine and silently begging him not to do this._

_‘Shut up, faggot,’ the man snarled, hitting Kurt in the face with the back of the gun._

_‘No,’ Blaine gasped, taking a step forward but stopped dead in his tracks when the man put the barrel of the gun against Kurt’s temple, index finger teasing the trigger._

_‘I wouldn’t do that if I were you, pretty boy,’ the stranger smirked, ‘I don’t think you want to see what the insides of your boyfriend’s head look like.’_

_Blaine looked at Kurt who had tears in his eyes. He saw him squeeze his eyes shut and preparing for the bullet he knew was coming sooner or later, this man wasn’t going to let him go. Kurt was shaking and he was making tiny whimpering noises that only seemed to please the man more._

_‘Wow, you sure know how to choose your boyfriends,’ the stranger said to Blaine while playing with Kurt’s hair, ‘Maybe I’ll keep him to myself. He’s probably a good fuck, isn’t he? I bet he is by the way he whimpers so beautifully.’_

_‘Please,’ Blaine whispered, tears prickling in his eyes, ‘Please, I’ll do anything you want me to but please, let Kurt go.’_

_‘Aw, where’s the fun in that?’ The man asked, pressing the gun to Kurt’s temple even more, causing Kurt to whimper and try to squirm away from the gun pressed to his head._

_Suddenly there were sirens blaring in the distance. The man looked around in panic and then glared at Blaine. ‘Did you call them?’ he asked, furiously, ‘Did you call them?!’_

_Blaine’s eyes were as wide as the man’s, the air in his lungs was taken away and caused him to panic. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, like a fish gasping for air after running ashore._

_‘Answer me! Or these will be the last seconds you’ll see your boyfriend alive!’ the man snarled with a shaky voice, panic overtaking him._

_Kurt looked absolutely terrified right now. His beautiful blue, tear filled eyes were looking up at Blaine and Blaine could see the tape moving when Kurt tried to take deep breaths to calm himself._

_‘I-I don’t know. I-I didn’t call, I didn’t. Please, don’t hu-’ Blaine stuttered and then shrieked as a shot ran through his ears._

_Blaine’s gaze immediately shot to Kurt who was now sagged down in the chair with his eyes closed, blood running down from the left side of his head. ‘Kurt, no!’_

_Blaine rushed towards his dead boyfriend and dropped to his knees next to him. ‘No, Kurt. Kurt, don’t die on me,’ he quickly untied Kurt’s wrists and feet and took the tape off of Kurt’s mouth before taking him out of the chair. He cradled Kurt to his chest and kissed the top of his head that was not covered with blood. Kurt’s mouth was half-open and there was a small line of blood trickling down from one of the corners, his eyelashes were fanned out over his cheeks as if he was just asleep but Blaine knew he wasn’t going to wake up anymore. ‘No, Kurt, please. Please, please, please.’ He started crying, the tears making their way down his cheeks in small little rivers._

Blaine sniffed, burying his face more into the pillow. His tears were dampening the navy blue pillowcase but he never opened his eyes. In fact, he didn’t even dare to open them, afraid that when he turned over Kurt would be gone. His shoulders shook with the force of his sobs and he felt Kurt’s arm carefully snaking around his waist.

It was 3:30am and it were Blaine’s tiny whimpers of ‘no, Kurt, please don’t die’ that finally awoke Kurt with a start after Blaine tossed and turned around in the heap of pillows and blankets for the bigger part of the night.

Kurt pulled Blaine close to his chest so that Blaine’s back was flush with his chest and kissed his pulse point, trying to calm and soothe him without waking Blaine because he knows how Blaine can get when he doesn’t get enough sleep. Blaine kept sobbing, tears running over his cheeks and onto the arm Kurt had pillowed under Blaine’s head when he had pulled him closer. He rubbed his hand soothingly over Blaine’s side and watched him, waited until Blaine’s sobs subsided and his breathing eventually evened out before pressing a small kiss to the back of Blaine’s neck.

Blaine then turned around in Kurt’s hold and pulled him closer to him while resting his head on Kurt’s chest, the steady heartbeat he heard there calming him down a bit. His hair was sweat-damp as was his chest and face. Kurt brushed some hair off of Blaine’s forehead and stroked his cheek. ‘Shh,’ he soothed, barely audible, when Blaine sniffled again and a lone tear ran down his cheek and onto Kurt’s shirt. ‘Shh…’

_‘Don’t leave me here alone, Kurt, I need you. I love you,’ Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt’s forehead before grabbing Kurt’s hand and pressing kisses to it._

‘L-love you,’ Blaine whimpered, clinging to Kurt like he was a lifeline.

‘Love you too,’ Kurt whispered, pressing little kisses to every inch of Blaine’s skin he could reach, careful not to awake him.

Kurt only fell asleep again after he knew Blaine was fast asleep in his arms again. His warm breath causing goosebumps to erupt on Kurt’s skin as he ran his hand up and down Blaine’s back, drifting off to sleep.

*****

Kurt woke up again a couple of hours later, his chest pressed to Blaine’s and their legs tangled. Blaine looked better now, more at ease and peacefully asleep unlike a few hours before when Blaine was shaking in his arms. He watched Blaine, fingers walking up and down Blaine’s arm which was still tightly around Kurt’s waist.

It didn’t take long before Blaine smiled in his sleep, eyelids fluttering and slowly blinking open and up at Kurt’s face while he snuggled into Kurt’s chest some more. ‘Mmm, hey,’ he murmured, pressing a light kiss to Kurt’s chest.

‘Hey there,’ Kurt smiled, ‘Get a good night’s sleep?’

‘Of course,’ Blaine smiled back at him, ‘Always when you’re next to me in bed. Why?’

‘Nothing,’ Kurt shrugged, ‘You were just tossing and turning a lot, that’s all.’

Blaine pulled back, rubbing circles on Kurt’s arm with his thumb. ‘I didn’t wake you up, right?’

‘One time, but it didn’t take long before I dozed off again so no worries,’ Kurt lied.

‘’Kay,’ Blaine pecked Kurt’s lips and then made moves to get out of bed, ‘Breakfast? I could make us pancakes and then bring them here so we can have breakfast in bed?’

‘Yeah sure,’ Kurt said, a slightly confused undertone in his voice.

‘Great!’ Blaine said and got off the edge of the bed, leaving a very confused Kurt behind under the covers. The confused undertone in Kurt’s voice was clearly not heard by Blaine and maybe that was for the best.

Even though Kurt wanted answers, he wasn’t going to ask Blaine. Blaine behaved normally, he didn’t seem to remember the nightmare he had that night and Kurt definitely wasn’t going to be the one to bring it up. If Blaine was okay, then everything was okay.


End file.
